O Contato
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Darcy Lewis andou escondendo umas coisinhas dos amigos da SHIELD. Tipo quem é seu pai, sua mãe, os caras que ela chama de "tio". Darcy conhece pessoas em lugares que ninguem imagina. E como a SHIELD precisa de ajuda, essa é a hora de entrar com contato com essas pessoas. Ainda bem que eles estão pagando as passagens dela. MEGA CROSSOVER!
1. Senhorita Lewis

**N/A: Marvel e todos os crossovers apresentados aqui não me pertencem!**

**Essa história foi inspirada pela série de one-shots de Blinded-Kit. Ela é um gênio e eu não resisti! Se vocês tiverem um tempo confiram aqui e no AO3.  
**

**Então, fanfic nova... hahahaha**  
**Eu não tenho ideia de quantos capítulos essa vai ter, mas eu irei aloprar nos crossovers. Preparem-se para o pior e esperem o melhor! hahahaha**

**Eu não vou alertar qual crossover está para começar. No fim do capítulo eu até falo, mas até la... Vamos testar o conhecimento de todos vocês! hahahaha**

**Para começar... Só uma introdução leve.**

* * *

A SHIELD estava acabada, morta e enterrada.

Só que não.

Na verdade, neste exato instante, ela estava sendo ressucitada. Por Phil Coulson, aquele mesmo cara que, até onde todos sabiam, devia estar morto.

Algumas pessoas estavam furiosas com a coisa toda. Darcy perguntava-se porque eles se supreendiam. Ela estava envolvida com a SHIELD há apenas três anos e já não se surpreendia mais com o quanto eles eram mentirosos e falsos.

Então o fato do cara não ter morrido, mas ter se fingido de morto? Normal.

Steve estava arrasado, enquanto Nat e Clint estavam furiosos.

Darcy sentia pena deles, mas ela mesma tinha convivido muito pouco com Coulson. Só sabia que ele era um ladrão de iPods, fora isso, não havia muito que pudesse dizer sobre O Terno.

Por isso mesmo ser chamada para o escritório dele para conversar tinha sido muito estranho.

Ficou tentando imaginar o que podia ter feito para atrair esse tipo de atenção. Já tinha deletado seu Tumblr Slash dos Vingadores, ja tinha deletado seu Twitter de fofocas da Torre, ja tinha deletado o Instagram que tinha os heróis sem camisa... O que podia ser dessa vez?

Passou o dia inteiro perguntando-se isso, dormiu pensando nisso e acordou ainda sem saber qual era o problema.

Quando entrou no escritório de Coulson para conversar estava mais confusa do que nunca.

-Bom dia, senhorita Lewis. –ele falou de forma agradável –Sente-se, por favor. –apontou para a cadeira bem diante da sua mesa.

Darcy sentou-se com cuidado.

-Fala, Coulson... No que eu posso ajudar?

Phil ficou encarando-a em silêncio pelo que foi o minuto mais longo da vida de Darcy.

-Senhorita Lewis, tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer? –ele pediu de forma paciente.

-Não. –ela respondeu.

-Certeza? –ele insistiu.

-Sim? –ela falou incerta.

Phil suspirou.

-Não tem algo que você gostaria de me dizer sobre a sua família? –ele continuou.

Alarmes começaram a gritar na cabeça de Darcy.

-Na Filadélfia, vivendo aquela perfeita vida suburbana. –ela falou com um sorriso forçado.

Phil lançou um olhar desapontado a ela.

-Darcy, nós sabemos quem são seus pais. –ele falou.

-Oh... –foi a única coisa que ela pôde dizer.

-É. "Oh". –o tom dele era reprovador.

-Eu não tive escolha, ta? –ela retrucou defensiva, curzando os braços -Eles sempre me ensinaram a esconder isso. Era mais seguro.

Phil pareceu aceitar essa resposta, mas ainda parecia curioso.

-Tudo bem, mas você realmente é afilhada do...

-Sim. –ela cortou.

-E conhece os...

-Sim.

-E namorou...

-Sim.

-E...

-Sim.

Phil considerou a garota na sua frente por um segundo.

-Eu quero te oferecer um emprego. –ele declarou por fim.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Depois de descobrir que eu andei mentindo para vocês todo esse tempo? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Só prova que você é boa em manter segredos. –ele deu de ombros –E eu entendo a motivação dos seus pais. Você quer o emprego?

-O que eu vou ter que fazer? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Como você bem sabe, nós estamos tentando reconstruir a SHIELD. De forma nova, limpa e livre da HYDRA. –ele começou –Nós não sabemos mais em quem podemos confiar. Nós tinhámos algumas organizações e associados, mas agora não temos como saber quem estava do nosso lado e quem estava do lado deles.

-O que você quer que eu faça exatamente?

-Eu quero que você fale com essas pessoas. –ele puxou um tablet e entregou para ela –São pessoas com quem nós já temos contato e são provavelmente aliados. Os outros são...

-Pessoas que eu conheço. –ela bufou, enquanto seus olhos passavam pela lista de contatos, grupos e agências –Pessoas que meus pais conhecem.

-Você tem algum problema com seus pais? –Phil perguntou.

-Pra você ter problemas com alguém você tem que conviver com eles, Agente Coulson. –ela revirou os olhos –Coisa que eu não faço.

-Se você acha que não consegue executar essa tarefa...

-Sai dessa vida, Coulson. –ela cortou –Eu não falei isso. Nem falei que quero trabalhar pra você.

-Nós podemos discutir benefícios. –ele ofereceu.

-Nós podemos discutir porte de armas, colega.

* * *

**N/A: E aí está.**

**O que acharam?**

**Amanhã tem A Dama Vingadora. Aguardem!**

**REVIEWS please!**

**B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Eba! Mais um capítulo fresquinho aqui!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários. Eu sei que todos estão mega curiosos, mas calma! hahaha**

**Muitos crossovers passarão por aqui agora. Eu não vou dizer qual é qual até o fim do capítulo. Talvez vocês consigam reconhecer quais são pelas dicas e nomes. Espero que sim. Eu sei que nem todos os filmes e séries que eu escolhi são mainstream, mas todos são queridos meus.**

**Vamos ver no que dá.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

No fim das contas ela aceitou o emprego. Os benefícios eram bons e Phil bufou muito, mas cedeu a permissão para andar armada. Ainda bem. Porque se ele estava achando que ela ia falar com aquele povo desarmada, ele devia estar bebâdo.

A garota analisou a bendita lista de contatos, fez pesquisa e planos e tomou uma das decisões mais difícieis da sua vida: ia falar com o pai primeiro.

Como explicara a Coulson não tinha problemas com seus pais, por assim dizer. Eles raramente conviveram. Ela tinha menos de dois anos quando os dois se separaram e cinco quando eles decidiram que a melhor coisa era ela ficar afastada daquela vida que eles levavam.

Os dois decidiram dar a guarda dela para uma prima de sua mãe, Sarah Lewis, que era casada, mas não tinha filhos. Sarah criou Darcy e foi, para todos os propósitos, sua mãe.

Ela até chegou a passar tempos com os pais, ocasionalmente. Mas os dois eram criaturas complicadas e viviam vidas loucas.

Não tinha problemas com os pais, nem ressentia os dois.

A única coisa era que... Os dois sumiam de sua vida completamente por longos períodos de tempo sem dar notícia alguma. Só que quando apareciam tinham a cara de pau de querer agir como pais preocupados e engajados na vida dela.

Isso era o que deixava Darcy puta da vida.

Só que falar com sua mãe era mais esforço do que estava disposta a empregar no momento, então... Vamos começar com papai.

Seu pai, quando não estava fazendo trabalhos, podia ser encontrado muito facilmente no mesmo bar de sempre, um muquifo cheio de motoqueiros barbudos.

Ela guardou suas armas no coldre e fechou o casaco antes de descer do carro. Ignorou todos os homens que mexeram com ela e caminhou com passos firmes até a mesa.

-Gostosa chegando. –um dos homens na mesa falou.

Seu pai virou para ver quem era.

-Oi, pai. –ela acenou.

Barney Ross arregalou os olhos.

-Darcy? O que você está fazendo aqui? –ele se levantou e abraçou-a.

Gunner, que a tinha chamado de "gostosa" arregalou os olhos.

-Darcy? –ele falou chocado –Desculpa! Eu não te reconheci.

Ela riu.

-De boa, Gunner. Como estão todos?

O resto dos homens na mesa já estavam se levantando.

-Você tem uma filha? –um chinês baixinho falou indiginado –Como eu não sabia?

-Não sabendo. –Barney revirou os olhos –Darcy, esse é Yin. O resto desses idiotas você deve se lembrar.

-Claro que sim. Oi, Tool! –ela abraçou o homem de chapéu de cowboy –Caesar, Toll Road. –abraçou os dois também, então sua atenção foi parar em outro homem -Trench? Meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui?

O homem riu e abraçou-a.

-Olha só, Darcy Roxy. –ele sorriu para a garota que mal chegava ao seu ombro –Cada dia mais bonita. Definitivamente puxou sua mãe.

-Muito engraçado, Trench. –Barney resmungou.

-Eu não sabia que você andava brincando com os meninos daqui. –ela provocou.

-As vezes eles precisam ser socorridos por mim. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Tira as mãos da minha filha. –Barney resmungou, puxando Darcy pro seu lado –O que você veio fazer aqui, boneca?

-Nossa, você nem vai me comprar uma cerveja antes da gente conversar? –ela fez bico.

Alguém jogou um braço em volta do ombro dela, tocando uma garrafa gelada a sua bochecha.

-Aqui sua cerveja, Darcy Roxy. –Lee falou com um sorriso.

-Lee! –ela jogou os dois braços em volta do pescoço do homem e abraçou-o.

A verdade era que ela tinha uma queda enorme por ele desde que era adolescente. Claro que nunca fizera nada a respeito e o homem a via como uma garotinha.

Isso obviamente não ia impedia-la de tirar uma casquinha de vez em quando.

-Você está cada dia mais bonita. Graças a Deus pela genética da sua mãe, hein? –ele falou piscando para ela.

Barney bufou.

-Vocês são ridículos. E larga dela!

Darcy riu e sentou-se na mesa com todos os olhos voltados para ela.

-Desde quando você anda armada? –Barney quis saber.

Devia ter imaginado que ele ia perceber isso assim que a abraçasse.

-Bom, tem a ver com o que me traz aqui. –ela falou depois de dar um gole em sua cerveja –Eu estou trabalhando pra uma das agências "alfabeto".

Barney parecia chocado.

-Minha filha? Trabalhando pro governo? –ele parecia passado.

-Não é exatamente governo, pai. –ela revirou os olhos –É a SHIELD.

-A SHIELD foi desmantelada, Darcy. –Tool falou.

-Sim, mas está sendo reerguida. –ela explicou –E nós queremos saber quem são nossos amigos.

-Eles te mandaram pra negociar com a gente? –Caesar perguntou.

-É. Acabaram descobrindo minha árvore genealógica. –ela falou.

-Você ja foi falar com a sua mãe? –Barney perguntou preocupado.

-Eu to deixando ela pra depois.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com essa notícia.

-O que eles querem? –Trench quis saber.

-Bom, é até legal você estar aqui. Me salva uma viagem. –Darcy disse –A SHIELD estava contaminada pela HYDRA, nós não sabemos quem era amigo, quem era inimigo. Eu estou ajudando a redescobrir.

-Sozinha? –Barney falou irritado.

-E armada. –ela retrucou –Não começa com frescura, pai. Eu não to fazendo nada de perigoso.

Barney pareceu engolir o que ia falar. O homem respirou fundo.

-Eu imagino que você vá falar com sua mãe eventualmente? –ele perguntou no lugar.

-Sim. E com o padrinho e o tio.

Barney bufou.

-E aqueles perdedores?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Barney não estava nada feliz.

-Eu sei me cuidar, pai. –ela assegurou –Eu só quero saber se você está do nosso lado.

-Eu não estou do lado da SHIELD. –ele falou –Mas também não estou do lado da HYDRA. Mas eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, Darce. –tocou o rosto dela –Não deixa esses idiotas te enrolarem. Você é muito mais bonita que sua mãe.

Ela sentiu-se corar.

-Obrigada, pai.

-Negócios terminado? –Gunner perguntou –Podemos beber?

-Por favor. –Darcy pediu rindo.

Bom... Podia ter sido pior.

* * *

**N/A: E aí está!**

**Primeiro capítulo: Os Mercenários (The Expendables)**  
**É uma série de filmes de ação que começou em 2010 e já conta com três filmes (espero que quatro em breve!). No elenco temos grandes nomes do gênero, como Sylvester Stallone (o querido papai) e Arnold Schwarzenegger e (um dos amores da minha vida) Jason Statham.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Reviews *-***

**B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Desculpa a atrasada feia que eu dei, mas a semana passada foi puro caos.**  
**Mas aqui estamos com mais um capítulo fresquinho, enquanto Darcy continua sua jornada por crossovers e snapchats!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Não é que tinha sido pior?

Em algum ponto da noite os meninos (porque com aquela atitude não dava pra chamar ninguém de homem ali) tinham bebido um pouco demais. Um motoqueiro qualquer resolveu mexer com Darcy, chamando-a de algumas coisas nada agradáveis e eles resolveram fazer o babaca se calar. Na base da porrada, claro.

Eles quase destruíram o bar.

Darcy vazou antes que a polícia chegasse e mandou uma mensagem para o pai, avisando que estava bem e indo conversar com o próximo grupo da sua lista.

Ela tirou uma moeda da bolsa e jogou cara ou coroa para ver se ia visitar um conhecido ou não. No fim, deu coroa e ela foi atrás de uma das pessoas da lista de Phil.

Foi mais ou menos assim que ela se viu sentada num sofá da sala de espera de uma escola, com quatro pessoas olhando para a cara dela.

Havia esse cara enorme, sarado e lindo, tentando intimida-la com o olhar, uma garota morena que parecia ter 14 anos e pra finalizar o casalzinho, com a menina que tinha mechas brancas no cabelos e usava luvas e o cara de olhos azuis.

Amadores.

Seu StarkPhone apitou e Drcy tirou o aparelho do bolso, fazendo os quatro quase pularem do sofá onde estavam sentados. Ignorou os filhotes e abriu a mensagem.

Recentemente ela tinha ensinado Bucky a mexer com aplicativos. A mais nova diversão dos dois era o Snapchat. Dessa vez ele mandara para ela uma foto de si mesmo, sem camisa, fazendo pose na academia.

Ela começou a rir como uma demente.

A garota com as mechas brancas parecia estar querendo rir dela.

Darcy tirou uma foto (discretamente, claro) dos quatro olhando para ela e mandou para Bucky com a legenda "Olha o que eu tenho que aguentar".

-Eu achei que a SHIELD tinha sido desmantelada. –a menina de 14 anos falou de repente.

-Ah é? –Darcy comentou despreocupada –Que coisa né...

A garota estreitou os olhos.

-Qual o seu nome mesmo? –ela insistiu.

-Qual o seu? –Darcy rebateu.

-Eu sou Marie. –a garota das mechas brancas falou –Prazer.

Darcy sorriu para ela.

-Eu sou Darcy.

-Você não devia ser "Agente Alguma Coisa"? –olhos azuis perguntou desconfiado.

-Não acho que eu seja agente. –Darcy deu de ombros –Eu sou só a única tonta que eles arrumaram pra esse trabalho.

Marie riu.

-O professor ja vai atende-la. –ela garantiu.

-Eu não to com tanta pressa assim. –Darcy informou –Saindo daqui eu tenho que fazer praticamente o grand tour da costa leste do país, além de estar com uma leve ressaca.

Sarado desmanchou a cara de mau e pareceu preocupado.

-Você quer aspirina? –ele ofereceu –Ou café?

Olhos azuis lançou um olhar incrédulo ao gigante.

-Eu adoraria café. –Darcy aceitou.

Quando a mulher de cabelos brancos veio finalmente busca-la, Darcy estava batendo papo com os quatro (Marie, Bobby, Kitty e Piotr) como se fossem velhos amigos.

-Senhorita Lewis? –ela chamou –O professor vai recebe-la agora.

Darcy despediu-se dos quatro e seguiu a mulher.

-A propósito, eu sou Ororo Monroe. –a mulher falou sem parar de andar, oferecendo a mão para um rápido aperto.

-Darcy Lewis. –Darcy falou aceitando o gesto.

Ororo levou-a até uma sala onde havia um careca sentado atrás de uma mesa (Professor Xavier), uma ruiva, um cara de óculos escuros, um outro com cara de bravo e um cara azul e peludo. Hum...

-Senhorita Lewis. –professor Xavier sorriu para ela –Um prazer recebe-la. –era meio óbvio que só ele achava isso –Esses são Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Logan e Dr Hank.

-Prazer. –ela falou de forma geral.

-Sente-se, por favor. –o professor indicou a cadeira que tinha a sua frente –Como podemos ajuda-la?

Darcy respirou fundo e repetiu toda a história que tinha ensaiado com Phil. O professor escutou de forma paciente, fazendo algumas perguntas, mas no geral deixando-a explicar.

-E é isso. –ela concluiu por fim.

Logan soltou uma risada de desprezo.

-Se você tem alguma coisa a declarar, o da costeleta, pode falar pra mim. –Darcy falou irritada.

Scott soltou uma tossida que parecia muito uma risada.

-Eu gostaria de poder ajuda-la, senhorita Lewis. –o professor começou a dizer –Mas a essa altura nós não temos garantia alguma de que a SHIELD não vai se virar contra nós em algum momento.

-Ta, mas até então, a gente também não tem certeza que pode confiar em vocês. –ela indicou –E eu não estou pedindo pra vocês fazerem carteirinha do fã clube da SHIELD. O que nós queremos saber é, se for o caso, a gente pode pedir ajuda pra vocês? E vale lembrar, que nós estaríamos dispostos a ajudar se vocês um dia precisassem.

O professor pareceu levar isso em consideração.

-Você nem precisa me falar nada já. –ela prosseguiu –Fica com o meu cartão e qualquer coisa, me liga.

O professor aceitou o cartão que ela estendeu para ele.

-Desde quando essas agências recrutam crianças? –Logan resmungou.

-Caso você não tenha reparado, colega, eu não sou criança.

Os olhos dele caíram de maneira previsível para os peitos dela.

-Dá pra ver. –ele comentou.

Darcy revirou os olhos.

-Professor, foi um prazer falar com você. –ela declarou se levantando –Espero ter notícias de vocês em breve.

A garota se despediu de todos e saiu da sala. Os quatro de antes ainda estavam no sofá da entrada.

-Se vocês quiserem curtir a cidade grande um dia... –ela falou baixo passando um cartão pra eles –Me liguem.

Kitty e Marie trocaram sorrisos animados.

Missão concluída, hora de trocar de cidade.

* * *

**N/A: ****Bom, acho que esse filme pratricamente dispensa apresentações, mas vamos la! hahahaha**

**O filme da vez (ou melhor, a série) é "X-Men", que conta com a brilhante atuação de Patrick Stweart como professor Xavier e a deliciosidade de Hugh Jackman como Wolverine. (SPOILER!) Essa linha de tempo que eu esotu usando seria pós final de X-Men Dias de de um futuro esquecido, quando todos estão vivos e felizes de novo, porque o Wolvizinho voltou no tempo e resolveu os paranaues.**

**Comente, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Hello!**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eu espero que todos continuem curtindo, porque a Darcy vai cruzar umas áreas que farão vocês duvidarem da realidade! hahaha**

**Vamos a nova aventura dela?**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Darcy estava trocando mensagens com Marie via Whatsapp. A menina era uma graça! Ela estava tentando combinar um fim de semana de fuga pros X-Men juniors, mas tava difícil, porque não tinha certeza de quando ia voltar para a Stark Tower.

Sinceramente esperava que fosse logo, mas tinha uma longa lista de pessoas para visitar e nem tinha saído do país ainda...

Ouviu a porta se abrir e guardou o celular. Estava na hora do show.

A primeira pessoa a entrar na sala foi a loira de óculos, que pulou quando viu Darcy sentada sobre uma das mesas tomando smoothie.

-O que foi, Felicity? –um careca sarado perguntou vindo logo atrás.

Quando ele viu Darcy ali, sacou uma arma e apontou para ela na hora.

-Oliver! –ele gritou.

Oliver Queen (que era a Delícia personificada) entrou logo atrás, ja apontando uma flecha pra ela. Tão grosseiro...

-Quem é você? –ele exigiu.

-Darcy Lewis e eu venho em paz. –ela falou fazendo o sinal de paz e amor.

Ninguém pareceu convencido.

-Visitas não invadem a casa. –o outro cara (John Diggle, estava escrito no arquivo dele, se ela estava pensando na pessoa certa) falou sem abaixar a arma.

-Bom, não é minha culpa que vocês vem trabalhar tão tarde. –ela falou sem um pingo de remorso –Eu esperei um tempão no carro la fora, daí eu fiquei com fome, daí escureceu e eu não queria ter que atirar em ninguém, porque essa vizinhança é tensa, então eu resolvi entrar.

-Como você passou pela porta? –Felicity quis saber.

-Por favor, colega... Eu fui treinada pra entrar em lugares quando eu tinha dez anos e minha mãe não sabia o que fazer comigo nas férias. –ela revirou os olhos.

-O que você quer aqui? –Oliver exigiu de forma ameaçadora.

-Ai ai... –ela revirou os olhos –Falar de negócios. Agora para de chatice e põe esse arco na mesa, Katniss.

Felicity soltou uma risada que teve que engolir quando Oliver lançou um olhar irritado a ela.

Oliver e Diggles pareceram se comunicar com olhares e então ambos abaixaram as armas.

-Não tente nada. –Oliver avisou.

Darcy bateu uma rápida continência para ele.

-Eu venho em nome da SHIELD, oferecer uma parceria para você. –ela explicou.

-SHIELD não é aquela organização que caiu esses tempos atrás e que teve todos os documentos confidenciais espalhados na internet? –Felicity perguntou.

-Essa mesmo. –Darcy falou –Nós estamos recomeçando do zero e seria bom saber com quem podemos contar.

-Como vocês me acharam? –Oliver quis saber.

-Nós sabemos o que você estava aprontando desde que voltou do seu acampamento em Lost. –ela falou –Você foi investigado e não considerado um problema. Agora estamos considerando se pode ser uma vantagem.

-Eu não trabalho pra ninguém. –ele falou.

-Muito independente da sua parte. –Darcy falou sarcástica –Mas eu não lembro de ter te oferecido um trabalho. Eu to falando de parceria para os problemas dessa vida. E, sinceramente, a esse ponto não é "ou você está conosco ou está contra nós". –ela informou –É mais um "se você não está com a gente, favor não estar com o inimigo, nem no meio do caminho".

Digg estava analisando Darcy com um olhar bem critíco.

-Você não me parece uma agente. –ele falou.

-Eu não sou. –ela falou na hora –Eu sou um contato.

-Como nós sabemos que podemos confiar na SHIELD? –Oliver quis saber.

-Do mesmo jeito que a gente sabe que pode confiar em você. Não sabemos. –ela falou sincera –Vai ter que ser na base da camaradagem.

Darcy desceu da mesa e tirou dois cartões do bolso e esticou um na direção de Oliver.

-Pensa com amor e carinho, qualquer coisa me liga.

Não fez nenhum movimento, porque o homem era estressado. Esperou Oliver se mexer até onde ela estava e pegar o cartão.

-Agora você, loira... –entregou um cartão para Felicity –Seu trabalho com os computadores é fenomenal. Você é brilhante. Se cansar de trabalhar com Robin Hood, vem trabalhar com a gente. Nós temos uma Torre inteira de homens que foram feitos para serem apreciados.

-Eles também malham sem camisa? –a loira perguntou.

-O tempo todo.

Oliver pareceu afrontado que Felicity estivesse considerando.

-Me liguem talvez! –Darcy declarou dirigindo-se a saída –Fui!

* * *

**N/A: ****Acho que para os fãs de série é meio óbvio onde estamos agora. Mas vamos lá...**

**Esse post é um crossover com Arrow, a série da DC que conta as aventuras do Arqueiro Verde, ali interpretado pela maravilha humana que é o Stephen Amell. Se eu fosse por esse post em alguma timeline da série, seria pouco depois do começo da segunda temporada, quando o Oliver volta da segunda temporada dele em Lost.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Sexta tem post em Senhora e quarta eu tenho uma coisa especial para os fãs de Damas Grifinórias. Aguardem e comentem!**

**B-jão**


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A: ****E vamos para mais uma aventura de Darcy! Onde sera que a Terra do Crossover ira parar agora? hahaha**

**Obrigada pelos comentarios e apoio!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Darcy tinha um problema muito sério no momento: SHIELD -aquele bando de incompetentes - achava que sabia quem era o o verdadeiro-eu do próximo cara em sua lista. Mas não tinham certeza.

Ela estava prestes a fazer uma coisa bem cretina, na esperança de que o babaca a salvasse. Se ela morresse ia assombrar Phil pro resto da vida dele. E Clint também, só pela zueira.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o prédio a sua frente (onde o cara suspostamente trabalhava), então olhou para o chão, onde a polícia ja tinha se juntado ao bando de curiosos, que estava na dúvida entre gritar "Pula" e "Não pula". Ah, olha ali, os repórteres estavam chegando também.

Sua mãe iria mata-la se visse sua cara na tv... Isso se ela sobrevivesse.

-Hora do show. –Darcy decidiu se alongando.

Dito isso ela deu um passo para frente e começou a cair do topo do prédio de 101 andares.

Tinha optado por ficar de olhos fechados, não queria saber quanto faltava para dar de cara com o chão. Também tinha escolhido usar uma calça e uma jaqueta, porque se ia morrer faria com dignidade. Não ia querer foto nenhuma da sua bunda pela internet porque pulara de um prédio de saia.

Devia estar mais ou menos no meio do caminho quando sentiu alguém agarra-la.

Ufa.

Não é que eles estavam certos?

Ela só abriu os olhos quando sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

-Qualquer que seja o seu motivo para ter pulado, eu tenho certeza que alguém jovem como você tem ainda mais motivos para seguir em frente.

-Belo discurso, colega. –ela falou –Mas eu só pulei pra chamar sua atenção mesmo.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

E, só pra constar... Uau. De verdade. O que era esse homem? Ta que ela convivia com Steve e Steve estava num nível de gostosura que desafiava a lógica, mas o tal Superman não estava nada atrás. Olha, se perdia era por meio ponto, provavelmente.

-O que você disse? –ele perguntou.

-Foi mal, senhor Kent. –ela falou –Aliás, posso te chamar de Clark? Muito mais fácil.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-O que você...

-Não vamos desperdiçar meu e seu tempo com negações desnecessárias ou perguntas estranhas, Clark. Posso te chamar de Clark?

Superman olhou de um lado para o outro. Darcy não tinha certeza se ele estava considerando joga-la do prédio ou checando se tinha alguem por perto.

Então ele suspirou.

-Pode. Quem é você?

-Darcy Lewis, muito prazer. –ela ofereceu a mão para um aperto que ele aceitou –Foi mal pelo teatro, mas eu tinha que falar com você-você, não o cara de óculos que trabalha no jornal. Eu queria ter certeza que você era você e que o povo da minha agência não tinha cometido algum engano.

-Você pulou do prédio sem ter certeza de que eu estaria no prédio da frente e veria? –ele perguntou chocado.

-Bom, você podia estar por perto ou vendo tv. –ela deu de ombros.

Clark Kent não parecia nada a vontade perto dela.

-Bom, vamos ao que interessa. –ela falou com um sorriso –Aqui está meu cartão. –estendeu para ele, então analisou-o de cima a baixo –Embora eu nem imagine onde você pretende guardar o cartão nessa sua roupa coladinha e sem bolsos.

Ele corava, que gracinha! Não mais gracinha que Steve, mas... Enfim.

-Eu trabalho com a SHIELD.

-A agência que desmoronou depois que descobriram que ela estava cheia de pessoas da HYDRA? –ele perguntou seco.

-Ei! Para la! Você detonou metade de Metrópolis. –ela falou, colocando as mãos na cintura -Eu não acho que você pode sair por ai falando dos outros, engraçadinho!

Ele bufou.

-O que você quer de mim?

Darcy explicou explicadinho, como tinha explicado para todos, mas Clark não parecia nada interessado.

-Eu não vou trabalhar para agência nenhuma. –ele falou por fim.

-Não tem problema. –ela falou –A gente só quer que você saiba que estamos ai, se você precisar de alguma coisa. E, caso você ouça algo, nós agradeceríamos informações.

-Só isso? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Bom, se você quiser aparecer pra um churrasco ou pra malhar sem camisa, fica a vontade. –ela voluntariou –Do contrário, sim, só isso. Nós não temos intenção nenhuma de te chantagear com sua identidade secreta, se essa é sua preocupação.

Ele não parecia convencido.

-Cara, to falando sério. –ela revirou os olhos –Além do mais, você é o Superman. O que você acha que nós poderíamos fazer contra você?

-Me por contra o Hulk? –ele sugeriu.

-Oh... Para tudo! Isso tem potencial! –ela exclamou –Quanto você acha que as pessoas pagariam pra ver isso? Eu poderia fazer uma fanfic disso!

Foi nesse momento que Clark desistiu e saiu voando. Tudo bem. Ela precisava achar seu computador. Quantas pessoas leriam uma slash do Superman com o Hulk?

* * *

**N/A: E aí temos mais uma missão da nossa querida Agente Darcy!**

**A bola da vez é Superman, nosso querido Clark Kent, que foi interpretado pelo mais que lindo Henry Cavill no filme de 2013 e brevemente será de novo! Essa história se passaria depois que Metrópolis ja foi parcialmente reconstruída.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Segunda-feira temos post em "Nove Meses"!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A:**** E aqui estamos de novo!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Eu adoro que vocês se divirtam com as loucuras da Darcy.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Um monte de gente leria uma fanfic SupermanXHulk... Quem diria?

Quem não ficou nada feliz com isso foi Phil, que fez Darcy deletar sua conta. De novo. Esse homem estava tirando a diversão de absolutamente tudo.

Inclusive do trabalho. Ela estava querendo visitar seu padrinho, mas Phil mandou ela para outro lugar.

Ta, que seja.

Por isso ela estava sentada num sofá (muuuuito confortável), olhando para a sala gigante daquela mansão e pensando se sair correndo daria certo. Aquele lugar parecia assombrado e ela era uma garota gostosa sozinha. Filmes de terror começavam assim.

Seu celular vibrou. Snapchat do Bucky.

Ela quase caiu pra trás quando abriu. Bucky estava saindo para uma missão com Steve e Natasha e tirou uma foto do Super Soldado sem camisa, pondo as calças. Tipo, meio caminho.

-Filho de uma...

-Senhorita Lewis?

Darcy pulou e escondeu seu celular, sentindo-se culpada.

-Seu café. –o simpático velhinho disse, estendendo a bandeja para ela.

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu para ele, porque ele era tão fofo que Darcy queria aperta-lo e leva-lo embora.

-Algo mais que eu possa fazer por você, senhorita Lewis? –ele perguntou com um sorriso.

-Não, obrigada, Alfred. Só fala pro seu chefe largar de enrolar e vir aqui.

-Grosseiro, considerando que o tal chefe é um homem de bengala. –Bruce Wayne falou, aparecendo na sala.

De fato, ele tinha uma bengala e estava parecendo um mendingo.

-Uau... E eu esperando alguma coisa mais impressionante desse tal Batman. –ela falou na hora.

Bruce e Alfred congelaram.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando, senhorita Lewis. –Bruce respondeu imediatamente.

-Nem me enrola, colega. –ela revirou os olhos –Nem é a primeira vez que eu ouço essa frase. Essa semana! Eu fui atrás do tal do Superman e acabei pulando de um prédio, então não vamos perder meu tempo, seu tempo...

Bruce e Alfred trocaram um olhar.

-Ela parece ser uma boa menina. –Alfred falou por fim.

-Oh! Obrigada, Alfred! Você se incomodoaria de falar isso de novo, para eu poder gravar e mostrar pros meus pais? –ela pediu.

Alfred riu.

-O que você quer exatamente? –Bruce perguntou.

-Antes de mais nada... Senta ai, colega, que você ta me dando nervoso. –ela apontou para uma cadeira.

Bruce sentou-se.

Darcy sabia que devia ficar quieta, porque... Bom.. Mas...

-Você pegou mesmo a Viúva Negra? –ela soltou.

Bruce arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Meu Deus! Natasha, sua sortuda! –então Darcy cobriu a própria boca –Opa, foi mal. Eu não tenho filtro.

-Percebe-se. –Bruce falou, com um sorriso relutante –Então foi assim que você me achou? Pela Natasha?

-Mais ou menos. –Darcy falou –Eu trabalho pra SHIELD, e antes que você diga alguma coisa, sim, eles terminaram, mas estão começando de novo.

-O que eles querem comigo? –Bruce perguntou –Caso você não tenha lido os jornais, eu não sou só um criminoso, eu sou inválido também.

-Nossa, que dó... –Darcy revirou os olhos –Já parou de sentir pena de si mesmo? Porque assim, eu tenho coisas a fazer, outras pessoas pra incomodar. Se você vai ficar ai de frescura, eu posso ir embora.

-Eu nem sei o que você quer aqui! –ele protestou.

-Oferecer amizade, trocar o número de Whataspp, adicionar no Facebook, essas coisas normais da vida, colega! –ela explicou –Você definitivamente não é HYDRA e pode achar que se aposentou, mas merda acontece, Wayne. Você pode precisar de ajuda, nós estamos dispostos a oferecer. Além do mais, aposentado ou não, você é o cara que protegeu Gotham sozinho. Tem experiência, técnica e dinheiro. Sério, você pode ser instrutor pro resto da sua vida.

-Eu não sei. –Bruce falou.

-Ta na hora de pegar pesado então. –Darcy deu um suspirou pesaroso, pegando seu celular –Eu fui informada que eu só deveria usar isso em último caso com você, mas deve ser o momento.

Bruce e Alfred ficaram tensos, esperando pelo pior. Darcy colocou o telefone sobre a mesa e deu o play. Como era um StarkPhone feito para ela e que não estava no mercado, não devia chocar ninguem que ele projetava hologramas em tamanho real.

Bruce e Alfred ficaram muito chocados quando Tony Star apareceu na frente deles de terno e com um martini na mão.

-Wayne, se você está vendo isso é porque você é um bundão. –ele falou com um sorriso agradável –Como todos nós sabemos. Assim como sabemos que eu sou mais rico, mais lindo, mais inteligente e um herói mais foda. Obrigada por me provar correto mais uma vez. Não que eu esteja errado um dia na minha vida. Fui.

O holograma desapareceu e um silêncio bem estranho ficou no lugar. Darcy estava fazendo o possível para não rir, mas Tony era um fdp tão grande e tão cheio de charme... Cretino.

Alfred estava olhando para Bruce de forma preocupada e o ex-Batman estava rangendo os dentes.

-Qual era sua oferta mesmo? –ele falou por fim.

* * *

**N/A: E aqui estamos!**

**Essa demorou, mas espero que tenha válido a pena. **

**Aqui temos nosso querido Batman. A timeline seria pós "O Cavaleiro das Trevas", mas não foquem muito nisso por dois motivos: um, meu Alfred preferido sempre vai ser o dos filmes antigos (Michael Gough) e segundo, quando eu penso no Batman eu penso no Luke Evans. Não sei porque, não me julguem! hahaha**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**B-jão**


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A: E as aventuras de nossa querida Darcy agora a fizeram cruzar o oceano. Darcy está em Londres!**

**Esse capítulo traz um mega-spoiler de um filme que saiu em 2012. Quem quiser saber que filme foi antes de correr o risco é só ler as notas no final. Do contrário... Divirtam-se.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Darcy ia ficar por ali. Não voltava pra Nova York nunca mais.

Londres era tudo de bom, os ingleses eram tudo de bom, os carros tinham as direções do lado errado e o povo tomava chá! O que tinha pra não gostar ali?

Bom, o tratamento do povo que ela estava visitando deixava muito a desejar. A secretária a estava encarando fazia dez minutos, tentando parecer intimidante, sem muito sucesso. E nem oferecera um copo de água para alguém que viera dos Estados Unidos visitar de forma educada.

Muito feio.

O telefone na mesa da mulher tocou. Ela atendeu sem tirar os olhos de Darcy.

Querida, por favor. Ela morava com Natasha, Pepper e Hill! E May vinha visitar com frequência. Ninguem no mundo assustava mais que elas.

-Certo. –senhorita Moneypenny (sem rir, Darcy) falou, então desligou o telefone –Você pode entrar.

Darcy levantou e entrou na sala, sem nem falar "obrigada". Ela estava brava.

No escritório estavam três homens. É, ela ia empacotar e por os três na mala. Brincadeira. Ela não era muito chegada em caras mais velhos.

Menos Steve.

Ele tinha noventa anos, mas não era velho. Assim, no sentido mais literal da palavra. Ou no físico, porque o físico dele...

Ta, ela ia parar de pensar agora.

Na verdade, dois dos caras eram mais velhos, o outro devia ser o estagiário que veio trazer o xerox ou coisa assim.

-Esse telefone é fantástico. –estagiário disse balançando o StarkPhone dela –Eu nunca vi nada do tipo.

Ja na entrada do prédio tinham confiscado absolutamente tudo dela. Telefone incluso.

-É um modelo exclusivo, presente de Tony Stark, colega. Obviamente você nunca viu nada igual. –ela retrucou.

-E você recebeu um snapchat de um tal de da_hawk. –ele informou –Um cara loiro de toalha.

Darcy arregalou os olhos.

-Se o Clint me mandou uma foto do Steve de toalha e eu perdi por sua causa, você ta morto, estagiário!

Foi a vez dele arregalar os olhos.

-Estagiário? –ele repetiu ultrajado –Quem você está chamando de "estagiário"?

-Q. –o cara com menos cabelo chamou –Calma.

Darcy olhou a figura de cima a baixo. Obviamente esse era o tal M, que mandava na coisa toda. E por "coisa" ela queria dizer a MI6.

Mas tinha alguma coisa...

-Meu... Se você não tivesse nariz você seria o Voldemort. –ela declarou.

Os três caras olharam para ela, como se ela fosse louca.

-Voldemort? Aquele que não deve ser nomeado? –ela insistiu –Qual é! Harry Potter, pessoas, vocês são britânicos, pelo amor de Deus! –falou inconformada com tanta ignorância -Quando eu comecei a fazer esse trabalho eu estava na esperança de que alguem me disse que bruxos existem e me mandassem pra Hogwarts, mas até agora não rolou. Eu ainda tenho esperanças com os vampiros. Mas não do tipo Crepúsculo, porque aquilo não é vampiro. Algo mais na linha Underworld.

Os três ainda estavam olhando para ela. Bom, o tal Q estava rolando os olhos com tanta força que era capaz de eles desrosquiarem e caírem no chão.

-Para quem você disse que trabalha mesmo? –o gêmeo de Voldemort disse.

-SHIELD.

O outro cara, que ela até agora nem imaginava que fosse, deu uma risada seca.

-Vocês não estão por cima no momento. –ele falou.

-Olha quem fala. –ela retrucou –Vamos fingir que não explodiram a sede oficial de vocês, que não hackearam seus computadores e causaram a morte de vários agentes infiltrados. Ah, e mataram seu chefe anterior.

M estreitou os olhos.

-Você tem um jeito muito curioso de fazer amigos. –ele falou.

-Foram vocês que começaram a grosseria. –ela respondeu –Eu to aqui de boa.

M revirou os olhos.

-Eu sou M. –ele falou por fim –Ess esse é...

O outro cara aproximou-se oferecendo a mão para ela.

-Bond. James Bond. –ele falou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Lewis, Darcy Lewis. –Darcy falou apertando a mão dele –Eu achei que você fosse mais alto.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

-O Clint diz que é mais alto que você. –ela continuou.

-Se você está falando daquele inútil do Clint Barton, isso é mentira. –ele falou na hora –Eu sou mais alto que ele.

Darcy não acreditava muito. Estava achando que os dois tinham o mesmo tamanho, isso sim.

-A gente pode falar de negócios? –Darcy pediu –Eu tenho um ingresso pra London Eye e pro Madame Tussaud, além de passagem pra Surrey e Cambridge ao longo dessa semana. Eu não tenho tempo pra perder com vocês, colegas.

-Eu acho que gosto dela. –Bond declarou para M.

-Eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. –Q resmungou.

-Eu sei que não gosto de você. –ela retrucou para o rapaz.

-Eu dei um screen capture e salvei sua foto. –ele informou.

-Você é minha nova pessoa preferida no universo, Potter. –ela falou animada –Me devolve meu celular e me oferece chá. Precisamos ter uma conversa entre adultos.

Os três homens reviraram os olhos de novo.

* * *

**N/A: E Darcy chegou a Londres! Imagina o estrago que ela consegue fazer nessa cidade!**

**A turma da vez é a galerinha radical de James Bond. Eu coloquei a linha do tempo como logo depois dos eventos de "Skyfall" (2012), quando Ralph Fiennes (que por acaso também é o Voldemort) vira o M. Daniel Craig é Bond (e não, eu não gosto e não supero). Aliás, de acordo com o Google ele e o Jeremy Renner tem exatamente a mesma altura (1,78)**

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

**B-jão**


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A: Esse capítulo pode conter SPOILERS se você ainda não viu o filme. Se quiser saber qual filme é antes de ler o capítulo pode pular para as notas finais e dar uma conferida ;)**

**XxX**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Darcy não estava entendendo muito bem onde estava indo, porém, seguia as direções que Phil dava. Se o seu Terno preferido a mandava para uma loja qualquer em Londres, era para uma loja qualquer que ia.

Principalmente porque era uma loja de ternos. Ah desculpa aí, um alfaiate.

Darcy checou a informação que tinha em seu celular mais uma vez, riu de novo com os nomes e entrou.

-Posso ajudar, senhorita? –o cara atrás do balcão perguntou, super educado, provavelmente ignorando o fato de que ela não tinha cara de quem estava ali para comprar coisa alguma.

-Eu to procurando um tal de Arthur e todo o resto da mesa redonda. –ela falou com um sorriso.

A reação do homem foi bem pequena: um leve arregalar de olhos, mas para Darcy foi o bastante. Sabia que estava no lugar certo.

-Eu acho que você veio ao lugar errado, senhorita. –ele falou com calma.

-Moço, não me enrola. –ela revirou os olhos –Eu sei muito bem o que vocês aprontam por aqui. Eu vim em nome de Phil Coulson e alguma coisa a ver com oxfords, sem brogues.

Dessa vez o homem arregalou os olhos.

-Um minuto, senhorita.

Darcy apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a xeretar em volta da loja até o engomadinho voltar.

-Por aqui. -ele falou assim que voltou, alguns bons minutos depois.

Darcy seguiu o homem por uma escada até entrar numa sala, onde um careca de óculos e dois adolescentes esperavam por ela.

Ela não podia deixar de reparar nos ternos lindos e perfeitos. Ia se mudar para alguma agência britânica! Também queria estar linda de terno com canetas que explodiam e o escambau! Ser americana nessas horas não tinha graça.

-O que é isso? High School Musical? –ela perguntou, olhando para os dois.

-Licença? –a garota perguntou de forma seca.

-Relaxa, Sharpay. –Darcy falou.

O moleque de terno pareceu engolir uma risada.

-Quem é você? –o careca quis saber.

-Darcy Lewis, contato da SHIELD, ao seu dispor. –ela falou acenando –Ei, meus óculos são iguais aos seus!

-Eu duvido. –o careca falou apertando a ponte do seu nariz –Você disse que conhece Coulson.

-Sim, ele é o novo diretor da SHIELD e meu chefinho querido.

-Coulson é o novo diretor da SHIELD? –o careca perguntou interessado.

-Sim, senhor. Eu vim por causa do rolo com o Valentine e seu chefe. –ela explicou –Kingsman é uma das agências que nós mais confiamos. Só que eu preciso saber quem está ocupando o lugar de Arthur agora.

-Eu estou. –o careca informou –Eu costumava ser Merlin, agora eu sou Arthur.

-Cara, pra que esses nomes? –Darcy revirou os olhos –Mas é bom saber. Hill me disse que você era de confiança.

-Hill? Maria Hill?

-A própria.

Ele limpou a garganta e olhou em volta. Era impressão dela ou ele estava corando?

-Como está a Hill? –ele perguntou por fim.

-Bem. –Darcy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Agora até os dois outros pareciam interessados na conversa, seus olhares indo para o tal ex-Merlin, atual Arthur.

-Na SHIELD? –ele quis saber.

-Na verdade ela saiu e foi trabalhar para o Stark. –Darcy abriu um sorriso maldoso –Ta arrasando nos terninhos, Lamboutins, olhos azuis cintilantes... Ela também está solteira.

Sim, definitivamente ele estava...

-Você ta corando, Arthur? –o garoto perguntou, obviamente sem conseguir se conter.

-Não seja ridículo, Galahad. –Arthur limpou a garganta –O que você queria falar sobre a SHIELD?

-Ainda somos amigos? –Darcy ofereceu.

-Nós sempre seremos amigos da SHIELD. –Arthur falou com simplicidade.

-Ah como você é fofo! Posso tirar uma foto pra mandar pro Phil? Posso por um terno?

O tal Galahad tinha desistido de se fazer de sério e estava rolando de rir. Arthur parecia estar pedindo paciência aos céus.

* * *

**N/A: Aí está!**

**O capítulo de hoje trouxe o que eu considero o melhor filme de espiões que saiu esse ano "Kingsman: O Serviço Secreto" que conta com um elenco incrível que tem, entre outros, Mark Strong (o novo amor da minha vida) e Colin Firth.**

**Espero que tenham curtido!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	9. Capítulo 8

**N/A: E vai Darcy aterrorizar a Inglaterra mais um pouco! hahaha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Darcy bateu na porta e esperou que alguém abrisse.

Estava chovendo.

Como podia continuar amando Londres com todo o seu ser com essa chuva fina e insistente? Assim não tinha cabelo que aguentasse.

Bateu de novo, porque alguém tinha que abrir aquilo logo ou ela ia acabar pegando pneumonia e morrendo!

E ela não estava exagerando. Essas coisas aconteciam.

-Meu Deus, calma! –ela ouviu do outro lado da porta –Vai tirar a mãe da forca?

Uma senhora de cabelos loiros abriu a porta, parecendo incomodada.

-Posso ajudar? –então ela pareceu reparar melhor em Darcy –Oh pobrezinha! Você está toda molhada! Entra.

-Obrigada. Eu to procurando pelo...

-Eu sei que você está. –a mulher cortou –Vamos subir e eu te dou chá.

Foi assim que, dez minutos depois, Darcy se viu sentada numa poltrona mega confortável, enrolada em um cobertor e uma xícara de chá nas mãos.

Ela não ia embora. Nunca! Dane-se Cambridge e Surrey. Dane-se a SHIELD.

-Senhora Hudson, onde está...

Um homem baixinho e loiro entrou na sala, mas parou de falar ao ver Darcy.

-Oi, Bilbo. –ela acenou.

Bilbo, como ela agora o chamaria para o resto de sua vida, olhou em volta, como se não tivesse ideia do que fazer agora.

-Quem é você? –ele quis saber.

-Darcy Lewis. –ela falou –Eu levantaria, mas eu to mega confortável aqui.

-Cade a senhora Hudson? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Colocando minhas roupas na secadora.

Isso fez ele pausar.

-O que você está usando por baixo desse cobertor? –ele quis saber.

Darcy abriu um sorriso divertido.

-Quase nada.

E ela tinha tirado uma foto e mandado para Bucky, na esperança de que ele fosse um idiota e mostrasse para Steve.

E por quase nada ela não queria dizer só calcinha e sutiã, ta? Tinha uma camiseta ai no meio.

-Watson, com quem você está... –e finalmente o cara que ela estava procurando entrou na sala.

-Fala, Holmes. –ela acenou.

-Quem é essa? –ele perguntou para Bilbo.

-Darcy Lewis. Eu vim em paz e em nome de... –Darcy parou de falar porque seu celular começou a tocar. Ao olhar a tela quase morreu com o nome –Para tudo, breca e espera! O Steve está me ligando! Silêncio, os dois!

Holmes e Bilbo trocaram olhares, mas ficaram quietos quando ela atendeu o telefone.

-Alo? –ela tentou fazer sua voz soar sexy, mas acabou soando como se ela fumasse três maços de cigarro por dia.

-Darcy, você está bem? –Steve perguntou preocupado –Bucky me disse que você tomou chuva ou algo do tipo. Você não está doente né?

Ah Steve... Que anta. Bucky mostra uma foto dela sem roupa e ele se preocupa com a saúde dela. Por que, Senhor? Por que?

-Eu to bem. Sendo bem cuidada. –ela falou num suspiro.

-Bem cuidada por quem? –ele perguntou na hora, em alerta.

Opa, isso sim era interessante.

-Eu to na casa de um contato. –Darcy falou com calma –Tomando chá numa poltrona, enrolada num cobertor.

-Aquela foto que você mandou é na casa dessa pessoa? –Steve perguntou preocupado.

-Sim.

-Darcy, isso pode ser perigoso! Você nem conhece essas pessoas.

-Ta tudo bem, querido, não tema. –ela falou –Dr Watson é um chuchuzinho e o Holmes é uma gracinha num jeito meio assustador.

Os dois homens em questão arquearam as sobrancelhas.

-Darcy, você...

-Tchau, Steve! –ela desligou o telefone –Isso foi ciúmes, não foi? Tem que ser ciúmes! O bicho é lerdo, mas não é possível que seja tanto. Ele tem que gostar de mim, né?

-Licença, mas quem é você? –Bilbo perguntou.

-Darcy Lewis. –ela respondeu com um sorriso enorme –E antes que você... –apontou para Sherlock –Comece a listar todos os meus traumas de infância, baseados no estilo do meu cabelo, ou todas as minhas manias, baseado na cor do meu batom, deixa eu te dizer que eu não ligo.

Sherlock abriu a boca.

-Eu ainda não terminei! Eu sou de uma agência de segurança interplanetária e eu quero saber se podemos te ter como consultante de vez em quando. É uma resposta de "sim" ou "não" e eu não quero ouvir nada além disso.

-Foi o Mycroft que te mandou aqui? –Sherlock exigiu.

-Seu irmão? Aquele que só não é mais britânico por falta de tamanho? –ela perguntou –Foi ele não. E o que eu disse sobre você falar algo além de "sim" ou "não"? –bronqueou.

-De que agência você está falando? –Sherlock perguntou.

-Eu achei que você sabia tudo. –ela provocou.

O homem pareceu analisa-la.

-Não era um desafio! –ela gritou –Eu sou da SHIELD.

Isso pareceu chamar a atenção dele.

-Você estava falando "intergalática"...

-Que bom que você estava prestando atenção.

* * *

**N/A: E ai estamos com mais um capítulo da aventura de Darcy, os amigos da vez são...**

**POSSÍVEIS SPOILERS! Sherlock da BBC, a série que quer nos matar com as longas pausas, estrelando Benedict Cumberbatch como Sherlock Holmes e Martin Freeman como John Watson. Se eu fosse colocar isso em alguma timeline o encontro da Darcy com eles seria antes do Sherlock "morrer" na segunda temporada, assim eu posso fingir que a SHIELD ajudou com a coisa toda!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/A: Mais posts de Natal, porque é um dia especial! hahahaha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio! Espero que vocês curtam mais esse capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Depois do "incidente" com Holmes, Steve tinha feito um snapchat para manter contato com Daryc como Bucky fazia.

Ele bem que podia mandar fotos de si mesmo sem camisa, como Bucky fazia...

Até agora ela não tinha tido essa sorte, mas continuava na esperança.

No meio tempo, lá estava ela em Surrey.

Darcy estava começando a pegar birra de mansões. Povo fresco! Pra que alguém precisava desse espaço todo? Desse jardim todo? Um absurdo.

E ela estava totalmente ignorando o fato de que ela morava num arranha-céu com algumas outras pessoas apenas.

Pelo menos essa casa não tinha la muita segurança. Passar pelo portão tinha sido ridiculamente fácil e agora estava batendo na porta.

Ta que ninguém estava respondendo.

O que será que ela devia fazer? Não tinha campainha ali e mesmo que continuasse batendo, poderia ficar ali por horas sem que ninguém ouvisse.

Ela podia passar seu cartão por baixo da porta. Ou...

Darcy olhou para os lados antes de virar a maçaneta. A porta gigantesca abriu-se facilmente.

-Alguém em casa? –perguntou enfiando a cabeça para dentro da mansão.

Não havia ninguem ali, mas a cara em si era gigantesca.

-Eu to entrando. –declarou, porque a porta estava aberta e ela era curiosa.

O salão de entrada daquela casa era incrível. Tão mais bonito que a mansão assombrada de Bruce Wayne, iluminado. Nada como ser realeza.

Darcy estava pensando se deixava o cartão ou vasculhava a casa quando uma mulher entrou voando na sala. Sem zoeira, provavelmente arremessada por alguma coisa, mas voando mesmo assim. A mulher rolou no chão e levou a mão para o coldre em sua perna, mas este estava vazio. A arma devia ter se perdido na queda.

Darcy estava para anunciar sua presença quando um robô bizonho veio da mesma direção da qual a mulher tinha voado, parecendo pronto para assassina-la.

Darcy não teve dúvida: sacou sua arma e deu três tiros contra a máquina. Ela tinha assistido todos os "Exterminadores do Futuro" e não confiava em nada que se mexesse a base de engrenagens.

Os tiros pegaram na perna do robô, fazendo-o cair, mas atraíram a atenção dele para Darcy e da mulher também.

-Aviso de civil! –ela gritou –Cancelar simulação.

E, fácil assim, o robô desligou.

Darcy estava passada.

-Isso era uma simulação? Você sempre quase se mata pra treinar? –Darcy exigiu inconformada.

A mulher, que tinha obviamente vindo da mesma fábrica de mulheres fodas e lindas que Nat, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você sempre invade a casa dos outros e chega atirando? –ela retrucou.

-Lara, você está bem? –um rapaz magrelo entrou correndo, então viu o robô –Timmy! –exclamou desesperado.

-Ele ta falando sério? –Darcy perguntou incrédula.

-Ignora. –Lara aproximou-se –Lara Croft. –apresentou-se dando a mão para Darcy –Sua mira é incrível.

-Darcy Lewis. Minha mãe me ensinou.

Um mordomo apareceu na sala, viu a cena toda e revirou os olhos.

-Hillary. –Lara chamou –Traga um café para mim e para a senhorita Lewis na biblioteca. Eu imagino que para ela entrar na minha casa atirando, ela quer alguma coisa.

-Eu vim em paz e em nome de Lee Christmas. –ela explicou.

Lara pareceu interessada.

-Como ele está? –havia algo no sorriso dela, que deixou Darcy com uma invejinha branca. Ah, essa era a cara de alguém que ja tinha experimentado o prato e pedido por mais.

-Bem. Casando com uma sonsa. –ela suspirou.

-É a cara dele. –Lara revirou os olhos –Ele sempre quis a vida "normal".

-Eu também, mas quem me escuta?

Lara deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Você por acaso é filha do Barney?

-Como você sabe?

-Hillary, esquece o café. Traz o bourbon. –ela riu –Eu estou muito curiosa para saber o que trouxe a senhorita Lewis até minha porta.

Em dias assim, Darcy sabia que tinha o melhor emprego do mundo.

* * *

**N/A: Amiga da vez: obviamente a divissima Lady Lara Croft, que nos filmes de 2001 e 2003 foi feita pela sempre incrível Angelina Jolie Tenho até medo de saber quem vai ser a próxima...**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, embora tenha sido curto! Comentem!**

**Nos vemos anos que vem!**

**B-jão**


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/A: Olá!**

**Gente, como eu demorei pra voltar aqui! Mil perdões e muito obrigada pelos comentários! As aventuras de Darcy pela Inglaterra continuam.**

**A terra da Rainha nunca mais vai ser a mesma depois que ela sair de la...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Quando Phil tinha passado esse endereço para Darcy ela tinha perguntado se ele tinha certeza.

-Infelizmente sim. –tinha sido a resposta cheia de arrependimento dele.

Darcy não tinha noção de qual era o problema do chefe. Ele nunca soara tão... Receoso antes. Como se tivesse um certo medo de manda-la para esse lugar.

Aquilo era uma escola para meninas. Qual podia ser o problema?

Agora que estava lá, Darcy estava começando a se sentir bem assustada.

Já não tinha começado bem, com os sinais de perigo no caminho pra escola. As duas pessoas pra quem ela pediu informações fizeram o sinal da cruz e se recusaram a responder. A entrada da escola tinha duas gárgulas gigantes, enroladas em cachecóis e tudo estava absolutamente deserto.

Não havia uma alma viva ali.

Darcy entrou no prédio e deu de cara com a recepcionista apagada na mesa. A moça tinha fones de ouvidos e estava roncando como um trator. A garota chegou considerar acorda-la, mas pensou melhor quando um cheiro adocicado muito peculiar invadiu o seu nariz.

Hum, melhor deixar a moça voltar pra terra e acordar sozinha.

Então ela sentou-se no sofá (depois que tirou um machado e o que parecia muito com uma granada verdadeira de lá) e esperou em silêncio, morrendo de medo.

Ficou quinze minutos la na frente. Durante os quais passaram um grupo de garotinhas arrastando uma pessoa amarrada e duas meninas puxando um caixão.

Ela preferiu não dizer absolutamente nada.

Estava quase se convencendo a sair correndo quando uma garota sozinha passou. Essa parecia mais normal, embora estivesse usando um batom vermelho paixão e seu uniforme desse uma nova definição a palavra _risqué_.

Ela passou pela recepcionista e não pareceu nada chocada, mas brecou ao ver Darcy.

-Oi. O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Eu tenho hora marcada com a Diretora Fritton, mas essa daí ta apagada. –Darcy deu de ombros –Eu não tinha certeza de onde devia ir.

-Ainda bem que você não saiu andando por ai sozinha. –a garota falou –Pessoas somem dessa escola por menos. Eu sou Annabelle Fritton, monitora-chefe. Eu te levo até a sala dela. Com sorte ela vai estar sóbria o bastante para te receber.

Darcy já nem sabia mais se era sério ou não, então decidiu levar tudo como piada.

As duas entraram na sala da diretoria onde uma mulher de terninho tinha as pernas jogadas sobre a mesa e fumava um cigarro enquanto falava no telefone.

-Eu nem imagino o que você quer dizer com isso. –ela estava falando –Minhas meninas são as mais finas flores da Inglaterra, inspetor, e que você sugira algo diferente é realmente ofensivo! Tenha um bom dia! –ela bateu o telefone no gancho, então virou-se para Annabelle –Annabelle querida, diga para as meninas serem um pouco mais discretas com o negócio de bebida delas.

-Sim, tia. –Annabelle falou na hora –E eu encontrei a senhorita Lewis esperando la na frente para falar com você.

Os olhos da mulher viraram-se para Darcy na hora.

-E quem seria você, querida? Uma nova professora? –ela quis saber.

-Hum... Na verdade, eu vim em nome de Phil Coulson...

-Ah Coulson! Aquele bibelô! –ela falou encantada –O que eu posso fazer por ele?

-Hum... Bom, ele me pediu pra te dizer que espera que sua amizade tenha sido com a SHIELD e não com a HYDRA. E que agora que as coisas desmoronaram, ele possa continuar contando com ela e... –Darcy tinha achado meio ridículo quando Phil forçou-a a decorar esse discurso, mas agora estava começando a entender –Que nós possamos continuar cuidando para que os negócios da sua escola, continuem sendo só de vocês.

Camilla Fritton estreitou os olhos e pareceu analisar Darcy. E sério, a garota estava começando a ficar bem preocupada.

E dai repente a mulher começou a rir.

-Ah que gracinha, senhorita Lewis! –ela falou dando um tapa na mesa –Claro que o querido Phil pode contar comigo. HYDRA? Quem quer fazer negócios com esse tipo de gente? Essas organizações megalomaníacas tiram a diversão de tudo.

-Que bom. –Darcy forçou um sorriso –Ele vai ficar feliz.

-Ah. –Camilla parecia extremamente satisfeita com a vida –Você tem que ficar para o chá, senhorita Lewis! Eu insisto.

E como a gente fala não pra isso né?

* * *

**N/A: E Darcy continua sua saga na Inglaterra!**

**As amigas da vez são as belas de "St. Trinian's", um filme inglês de 2007 que tem um elenco de arrasar e um humor negro de fazer chorar de rir! Eu super recomendo para quem gosta do estilo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	12. Capítulo 11

**N/A: Eu demoro, mas eventualmente eu volto... u.u'**

**Algumas pessoas me perguntaram de St. Trinian's e a verdade é que é um filme mega dificil de achar, principalmente com legenda em portugues. Quem conseguir assistir em ingles ta com sorte, do contrário... Fica bem mais complicado. O título do filme em português é "Escola para garotas belas e piradas" ou algo estúpido do genero.**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo de hoje! Ele fala de um dos mues filmes preferidos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Aparentemente "chá" em St Trinian's significava rave, porque foi mais ou menos isso que rolou. Darcy não ficava bêbada daquele jeito desde que começara a faculdade.

Aliás, tão bêbada que, quando uma das Posh Totties duvidara da legitimidade dos seus peitos, Darcy deixou a menina (Chelsea, esse era o nome dela) apertar pra ver que eles eram de verdade. Alguém tirou uma foto, Darcy achou que seria hilário mandar para James e no lugar mandara para todos os Vingadores. Ela estava ignorando todas as ligações e mensagens no momento.

Menos de seu pai, porque tinha quase certeza absoluta que não mandara a foto pra ele.

Barney ligara para ela bem quando Darcy estivera para embarcar para a Grécia.

-Ei, boneca.

-Oi, pai! Tudo bem?

Ela ouviu os barulhos de tiros e explosões no fundo.

-Tudo. Só trabalho, coisa de rotina. –a explosão dessa vez soou mais perto –Eu to ligando porque queria que você checasse uns caras pra mim. Você ta na Inglaterra né?

-To.

-Eles estão na Irlanda, uma hora de vôo. –Barney falou –Eu acho que você vai gostar deles. Você pode oferecer serviço na sua agência ou chama-los pra trabalhar pra mim.

-Eu to me sentindo uma caça talentos. –Darcy revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, Darcy Roxy! Eles são irlandeses! O que tem pra não gostar neles?

xXx

Quando seu pai disse "Irlanda" ele podia ter sido pelo menos um pouco mais específico. Ela tinha se animado para Dublin, pra ver pubs e mais pubs!

No fim teve que alugar um carro e se enfiar no interior da Irlanda. E não é que ela não estivesse gostando. Não era a toa que o país também era conhecido como a Ilha Esmeralda. O verde ali era algo incrível e lindo.

O duro era a chuva.

Intermitente. Era isso que a chuva era. E essa era Darcy usando suas palavras de mocinha.

Depois de mais de algumas horas dirigindo ela finalmente chegou a uma fazenda que levava "bucólico" a um outro nível.

A casa tava mais pra cabana, mas quem era ela pra julgar?

Darcy desceu do carro e antes de chegar na porta um homem de cabelo e barba branca ja tinha saído com uma espinguarda apontada pra ela.

-Eu venho em paz, Papai Noel. –ela falou com as mãos para cima.

Ele não falou nada e não parecia muito impressionado com ela.

-Eu estou procurando pelos irmãos MacManus. –ela falou, mãos ainda pra cima –Eu vou deduzir que você é o orgulhoso papai, "Il Duce".

-Você sabe um pouco demais. –o homem falou e era uma acusação.

-Eu tenho boas fontes.

-E você está armada. –ele completou.

-Ta, eu to, mais você também está e eu não to jogando isso na sua cara, né?

Ele ainda não parecia muito impressionado.

A chuva, que tinha dado uma curta pausa, resolveu começar a cair de novo, apenas pequenos pingos.

-Por favor, eu não quero pegar chuva. –ela choramingou.

-Connor e Murphy não estão. –ele declarou abaixando a arma –Mas você pode esperar aqui dentro.

xXx

Quando os dois irmãos finalmente voltaram ela e Il Duce, que tinha dito para Darcy chama-lo de Noah, ja eram melhores amigos.

Barney tinha conseguido boas informações a respeito da família. Ela não queria julgar ninguem, mas era curioso estar sentada frente a frente com um homem que muitos consideravam um psicopata, mas estava servindo chá para ela e pedindo desculpa por eles não terem xícaras melhores.

Murphy e Connor não eram exatamente o que ela esperava. Nas fotos que tinha os dois estavam mais bem cuidados, vestindo preto e prontos pra acabar com o mundo. Agora eles estavam cabeludos e barbudos e precisavam urgentemente de um banho.

-Quem é essa, pai? –Connor perguntou tão logo viu Darcy sentada a mesa da cozinha/sala deles.

-Senhorita Lewis veio falar com vocês, meninos. –Noah falou –O minímo que vocês podem fazer é serem educados com ela.

Os dois rapazes trocaram olhares desconfiados, mas sentaram-se.

-Eu sou Darcy Lewis. –ela falou sorrindo e oferecendo a mão para os dois.

Murphy acabou sorrindo e aceitando o cumprimento. Connor, embora também tivesse apertado a mão de Darcy, ainda parecia desconfiado.

-Eu sinto que vamos precisar de apoio para isso... –Darcy suspirou.

Ela tirou uma garrafa de whisky de sua bolsa e um pacote de maços de cigarro.

Connor finalmente sorriu.

-Eu estou começando a gostar de você, Darcy.

xXx

Aqueles caras bebiam! E fumavam como chaminés, sem zoeira. O pacote de cigarros que ela trouxera não ia durar dois dias desse jeito.

Darcy explicou tudo para eles, sobre SHIELD e sobre o grupo do seu pai, caso eles estivessem interessados em algum deles.

-Sinto muito, Darcy. –Murphy falou e ele parecian sinceramente pesaroso –Mas nós não vamos nem considerar uma oferta dessas.

-Por que? –ela perguntou chocada –Qual a diferença disso e do que vocês aprontaram antes?

-É completamente diferente. –Connor indicou –Nós não começamos o que começamos por dinheiro ou glória. Nós estávamos defendendo pessoas, lutando por algo no qual acreditávamos.

-Aceitar dinheiro por isso agora parece errado. –Murphy completou –Nunca foi pelo dinheiro. Foram pelas pessoas que não tinham como se protegerem.

Darcy suspirou.

-Vocês não vão mudar de ideia, né? –ela perguntou resignada.

Eles fizeram que não com a cabeça.

-Ta, mas fiquem com meu cartão. –ela insistiu –Se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa, por favor, entrem em contato.

-Obrigada, Darcy. –Connor sorriu para ela –Talvez eu possa ficar com ele e te ligar da próxima vez que estiver nos Estados Unidos?

Murphy deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

-Olha o respeito, Connor! Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que Darcy prefere que eu ligue.

E antes que ela conseguisse dizer alguma coisa os dois estavam discutindo e daí rolando no chão se estapeando.

Ela lançou um olhar preocupado a Noah.

-Você quer mais chá? –ele perguntou como seus dois filhos não estivessem agindo como crianças.

-Por que não, né?

* * *

**N/A: O filme de hoje é "Os Santos Justiceiros" (Boondock Saints). O primeiro filme saiu em 1999 e conta com um elenco incrível, que tem Willem Dafoe, Sean Patrick Flannery e Norman Redus (bem antes de TWD). O filme teve uma continuação em 2009, mas esse capítulo se passaria no tempo entre os dois.**

**Quem quiser assistir, assista! Eu amo esse filme e vale muito a pena!**

**Mais um pra fechar o sabadão?**


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/A: E mais um, porque fazia tempo que eu não postava aqui!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Os MacManus eram uma família muito interessante e concordaram em ligar para o pai dela para, no minímo, trocar uma ideia.

Então ela ja estava livre para continuar seu tour europeu. A próxima pessoa que ela estava buscando era... Bom, "problema" era um bom termo.

Tecnicamente ela estava indo atrás de um contato de sua mãe, um amigo espião, porém... Dito espião tinha um filho com habilidades muito interessantes.

Um filho com quem ela já se pegou fortemente, mas isso é um detalhe. Porque assim... Ja fazia muito tempo. Tipo, muito mesmo.

Enfim.

A melhor parte era que ambos viviam na Riviera Francesa que era uma coisa de outro mundo de tão linda. Darcy moraria lá tranquilamente, se sua casa tivesse vista pro mar.

A casa de Frank tinha. Aliás, estava agora mesmo tocando a campainha de dita casa, porque tinha certeza de que Frank pai estaria la.

-Oi, Frank. –sorriu para o homem ao vê-lo abrir a porta.

-Roxy. –ele deu um sorriso bem pequeno, desses de canto de lábio.

Ah sim. Ela lembrava muito bem porque os dois costumavam se pegar.

-Entra, por favor. –ele fez um gesto abrindo mais a porta, dando espaço para ela entrar.

Ela foi passar por ele, mas o espaço não era tão grande assim, então ela praticamente se esfregou nele. Frank era um idiota.

-Eu estou procurando seu pai e fiquei sabendo que ele mudou para cá. –ela falou tão logo entrou.

-Meu pai? –Frank arqueou a sobrancelha –Você me fere, Roxy.

Ah, essa voz... Foco, Darcy!

-Não vem que não tem, Frank. –ela revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços –Ele está aqui ou não?

Frank estava analisando-a de cima a baixo, então arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Por que você está armada? –ele quis saber.

-Porque eu estou trabalhando.

-Darcy Roxy!

Darcy virou-se com um enorme sorriso para Frank Pai e foi abraça-lo. Ele era uma grande amigo de sua mãe, um espião para a MI6, que por algum motivo ficava inventando histórias para o filho sobre sua vida professional.

-Quanto tempo, Frank. –ela falou ao separar-se dele.

-Eu digo o mesmo. Da última vez que eu te vi você estava sem roupa naquele balcão ali. –ele apontou para dito balcão.

Não era um dos momentos mais brilhantes da vida de Darcy, mas nem era o pior.

-Como se você tivesse alguma moral. –Darcy revirou os olhos –Enfim, eu vim falar com vocês dois de negócios.

Frank Pai arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Que negócios?

-Eu estou trabalhando para S.H.I.E.L.D. agora e eles precisam de um novo fornecedor de água. –ela informou entregando o cartão para ele –Eu sei que você está aposentado, mas você pode ajudar bastante.

Frank filho bufou.

-Vocês vão mesmo ficar com esse teatro? –ele quis saber –Que ele trabalha com água?

-Ele trabalha! –Darcy falou, a cara da inocência –E eu adoro a água com gás que você vende.

-Obrigado, Darcy querida. –Frank Pai piscou para ela –Vou pensar no caso.

-Você também, Junior. –ela estendeu um cartão para Frank Filho –Se você quiser deixar de ser motorista aqui.

-E o que? –ele perguntou irônico –Ser motorista da SHIELD?

-Nossa, como você ta azedo, colega. –ela revirou os olhos –Vai dar umazinha e depois a gente conversa.

-Isso é uma oferta? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Não é! –Darcy falou na hora –Pode guardar os ferômonios, colega. Eu estou aqui a negócios.

Frank Pai estava olhando de uma para o outro e tentando não rir.

-Você vai ficar para o jantar? –Junior perguntou por fim.

-Só se você for cozinhar. –ela falou num muxoxo.

-Você vai ser a sobremesa?

-SEM FEROMÔNIOS!

* * *

**N/A: E aí está!**

**Esse capítulo foi baseado na série "Carga Explosiva", mas no reboot de 2015 que trouxe o maravilhoso Ed Skrein no papel do sempre incrível Frank Martin. Amo esse filme! Ah, Frank Pai é interpretado por Ray Stevenson, que estava lindo também!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	14. Capítulo 13

**N/A: E estamos de volta com Super Darcy! Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

UAU!

Esquece a Riviera, Darcy ia fugir pra Santorini. Que lugar lindo! Sem palavras.

Se bem que ela reconhecia que morreria sem Starbucks, shoppings e trânsito. Mesmo assim. Ia ficar bilionária e comprar uma casa de fim de semana ali, porque era lindo.

O mar parecia uma jóia e as casas todas pintadinhas faziam a cidade parecer um lugar de conto de fadas. Meio irônico, levando em conta quem ela estava indo encontrar no momento.

Chegou na porta da casa que Natasha tinha indicado e bateu. Esperou alguns minutos antes de um dos caras mais intimidadores que ja vira na vida aparecer (e olha que ela cresceu com os amigos do seu pai em volta da casa). Obviamente um "segurança".

-Hum... Eu sou Darcy Lewis. –ela falou assustada –Eu tenho um encontro com...

O homem estendeu a mão para ela.

-Armas. Agora. –exigiu.

-Nem pensar. –Darcy falou na hora –Eu não vou entrar na casa de ninguém, muito menos um criminoso procurado, desarmada. Sem chance. Tchau. –virou-se para ir embora.

-Espera. –o homem pediu, então fechou a porta.

Darcy se perguntou se devia sair correndo, mas não demorou nem cinco minutos para ele abrir a porta de novo.

-Entra. –ele indicou.

Bom, fazer o que né? Ela entrou na casa e seguiu o homem até o fundo, onde a vista dava para o mar. Havia uma piscina e cadeiras e dois homens estavam sentados conversando.

Hum... Ela só tinha ido falar com um.

Ela reconheceu seu "alvo" pelas fotos que tinha visto. Natasha dissera que ele dava a impressão de um _bon vivant _sem uma preocupação sequer. A ruiva também informara que isso era uma mentira deslavada e uma mascára, Darcy não devia confiar nele nem por um minuto.

-Dembe! –ele falou com um sorriso animado –Quem seria essa adorável senhorita?

Darcy ignorou o tal Dembe e aproximou-se sorrindo também.

-Eu sou Darcy Lewis, amiga da Natasha Romanoff. –ela informou.

-Qualquer amiga da Natasha é minha amiga também. –Raymond "Red" Reddington declarou com um sorriso –Pode me chamar de Raymond.

-Então você tem que me chamar de Darcy. –ela falou apertando a mão dele.

-Permita que eu lhe apresente Gregory House, um amigo de longa data. –ele falou indicando o outro homem.

Darcy apertou a mão do tal Gregory que tinha cara de quem chupara um limão e estava com uma bengala na mão.

-Eu tenho a sensação de que essa é uma daquelas conversas que, se eu ouvir, vai me fazer parar num banco de testemunha em algum julgamento, eventualmente. –Gregory declarou levantando-se –Eu vou entrar e beber algum whisky que tenha um preço ridículo.

-Cara simpático. –Darcy falou irônica, vendo o homem entrar.

-Gregory tem uma visão peculiar do mundo. –Red comentou –Mas diga-me, Darcy, no que eu posso ajudar?

Ela sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele, como ele indicara.

-Quem me disse onde te encontrar foi a Natasha, mas eu admito que trabalho para SHIELD. –ela falou com cuidado.

-Ah a SHIELD... –Red riu –Que trágico. Tudo para dar tão certo, e de repente vocês estão, literalmente, despencando do céu...

-Você deve saber que Nick está fora da jogada, porque foi você quem providenciou para que ele sumisse do mapa, mas Coulson é o novo diretor. –ela explicou –Eu vim aqui pessoalmente para te garantir que nada vai mudar. Nós esperamos poder continuar contando com sua amizade e discrição.

-Ah, minha cara, não precisa se preocupar. –ele assegurou tranquilo –Eu não tenho intenção alguma de terminar minha amizade com a SHIELD. –ela percebeu a ironia dele ao falar "amizade" –Organizações como a HYDRA são péssimas para os negócios. Querem controlar tudo e acham que vão conseguir. –ele revirou os olhos –Eu conheço seu Coulson e eu sei o tipo de homem que ele é. Pode assegura-lo que tudo vai permanecer como está.

-Sabe, é levemente assustador que eu tenha ouvido palavras muito semelhantes a essas não faz nem uma semana. E elas vieram da boca de uma diretora de escola inglesa. –Darcy comentou.

-Ah você tem que estar falando de Camilla! –ele riu –Aquela mulher é uma força da natureza.

OK, isso era ainda mais assustador.

-Não se preocupe, Darcy. Eu posso te chamar de Darcy, não? –mas ele continuou antes que ela pudesse responder –Tudo permanecerá como está. Pode garantir isso ao Phil.

-Muito obrigada.

-Agora que já falamos de negócios e todas essas coisas chatas... Me fale de Natasha. Como está aquela bela mulher? É difícil achar alguém tão sangue frio como ela. Na verdade, eu conheço essa ladra...

* * *

**N/A: O convidado de honra da vez é Raymond "Red" Reddington, o bandido mais amado do mundo, que está na série "The Blacklist" e é vivido com maestria pelo James Spader.**

**E nós tivemos uma participação especial do querido House, porque eu não pude resistir, eu acho que os dois seriam um dupla bem peculiar! hahaha**

**Espero que vocês tenham curtido!**

**Comentem!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ****CARAMBOLA!**

**Eu estou viva, juro!**

**Meu deus, que rolo dos infernos! Meu computador quebrou e me largou sozinha nessa vida T.T**

**Mas Natal é tempo de milagre e os milagres estão aqui mesmo.**

**Obrigada por toda paciência e carinho! Vocês são os melhores, sempre.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Jesus amado! Como aquele homem falava!

Para um bandido mega procurado ele bem que agia como alguém que tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Darcy tinha a impressão que se uma tal de Lizzie não tivesse aparecido la com cara de brava e exigindo falar com Red, ela ainda estaria papeando.

Não que fosse ruim, porque o serviço era impressionante, a vista linda e, quem quer que estivesse preparando os coquetéis, era um gênio!

Ela ficou até meio chateada de ter que ir embora, mas tinha uma avião esperando para leva-la a Marrakesh na vã esperança de que as pessoas que ela estava procurando ainda estivessem por la.

Darcy queria saber de onde o povo da SHIELD/Vingadores conhecia tanta gente de caráter duvidoso. E Phil ainda tinha coragem de reclamar que ela mentira sobre a própria família.

A mulher caminhou pelo mercado da cidade, morrendo de medo de tomar um tiro e sabendo que era uma possibilidade bem real. O novo amigo era do tipo que matava e não se preocupava com perguntas.

Ela ia exigir um aumento, isso sim.

Finalmente, depois de vinte minutos andando, finalmente avistou quem procurava. Não era o cara, era a menina, o que na verdade era positivo. Ela estava sentada sozinha numa mesa de café, um lenço escondendo seus cabelos.

-Seja o que Thor quiser... –Darcy respirou fundo, antes de abrir um mapa e se aproximar –Licença, você sabe como eu chegou no McDonald's? –ela perguntou jogando-se na cadeira ao lado da garota e colocando o mapa de um jeito que tapasse o rosto das duas.

Katia quase pulou de sua cadeira e sua mão foi automaticamente para sua arma.

-Calma la, Katia, colega. –Darcy revirou os olhos –Desculpa pelo mapa. Eu só não quero que seu irmão louco atire em mim antes de eu conseguir falar com vocês dois.

-Quem é você? –Katia exigiu.

-Darcy Lewis, muito prazer. Eu trabalho para a SHIELD.

Katia abriu a boca para responder, então os olhos dela foram parar no homem que se aproximava da mesa.

Hum... Ele até era bonitinho, num jeito bem assustador.

-Senta ai, quarenta. –Darcy chamou, abaixando o mapa –Vamos tomar um café e conversar.

-Quem é você? –ele exigiu, a mão dentro do paletó.

-Mas de novo isso? –ela suspirou –Darcy Lewis, da SHIELD. O Soldado Invernal me falou para te procurar.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu ouvi que ele tinha se livrado de seu condicionamento. –foi a resposta.

-Sim, e agora ele atende por Bucky e sorri muito. Você deveria tentar.

A sobrancelha continuou arqueada.

-Ele nunca sorri? –ela perguntou para Katia.

-Não que eu ja tenha visto. –ela respondeu com cuidado –O que você quer exatamente?

-Que sejamos amigos, obviamente. –Darcy falou –Bucky disse que você anda fazendo uma limpa muito interessante no mundo.

-Eu sou um assassino de aluguel. -47 lembrou de forma seca.

-Bom, sim. –Darcy cedeu –Mas você é tão vítima de condicionamento como Bucky foi. E como ele, você se libertou da agência que te mantinha nesse ciclo vicioso e agora você luta contra isso. –ela deu de ombros –Eu acho que você merece um voto de confiança e meu chefe também.

-Eu não quer ser um agente para a SHIELD.

-Você reconsideraria se visse nosso plano médico. –Darcy brincou.

Ele não parecia nada impressionado.

-Sério, amigo. Aprenda a sorrir. –ela revirou os olhos.

47 puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

-Eu ainda não entendi o que você quer. –ele falou por fim.

-Que você saiba que, precisando tamos ai. –ela informou –E saber se, caso a gente precise, se você ta ai também.

Katia parecia estar tentando conter um sorriso.

-Eu vou pensar. –foi a resposta dele.

-Justo. –ela falou porque sabia desistir quando era hora –Eu vou escrever meu numero num guardanapo porque sei que vocês não vão confiar num cartão mesmo.

Ele arqueou a bendita sobrancelha de novo.

-Você é realmente uma agente. –falou levemente surpreso –Eu estava começando a duvidar.

-Obrigada, eu acho. –ela balançou a cabeça –Posso fazer cosquinha em você pra ver se você ri?

Katia, que tinha dado um gole em seu café, engasgou.

-Você quer tomar um tiro? –ele perguntou.

-Nossa, povo mal humorado, não da nem pra brincar...

* * *

**N/A: O nervosinho da vez é o Agente 47, vivido por Rupert Friend, no filme Hitman: Agente 47, de 2015. Katia, o xuxu, foi vivida por Hannah Ware. Muita gente não gostou desse filme, mas eu adorei.**

**Eu voto pela Darcy fazer cosquinha nele! hahahaha**

**Eu vou postar mais um, porque é Natal ;)**


	16. Capítulo 15

**N/A: MAIS UM!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Curiosamente Darcy passou a noite em Marrakesh porque Katia pediu. A coitada daquela menina tinha que aguentar o tal do 47 o tempo inteiro, não era de se espantar que precisasse de um pouco de companhia decente.

Mas la estava Darcy de novo, dessa vez sabe-se Thor em que parte do Egito, sentada num jatinho, com os olhos vendados.

Que tédio. Até parece que a SHIELD não sabia onde o QG desse povo realmente ficava. Mas se eles queriam ficar fazendo doce, quem era ela pra dizer não, né...

Finalmente as vibrações pararam, significando que o avião pousara.

Então alguem tirou a venda dos olhos dela e Darcy se viu frente a frente com uma mulher ruiva e um homem negro.

-Isso ta errado. –ela falou, chocando os dois –Eu tinha que ter dito gato-mia, dai um de vocês miava.

A ruiva não parecia nada impressionado, ja o cara estava rindo.

-Eu sou Ripcord, essa é a Scarlett. –ele apresentou.

-Bom, Ripcord, me leve até seu líder! –Darcy pediu abrindo os braços.

Até Scarlett sorriu depois dessa.

Os dois acompanharam Darcy até uma sala onde algumas pessoas estavam. Inclusive...

-Você não devia estar numa jaula em algum lugar? –ela jogou para o asiático de branco, porque reconhecia a cara dele.

Storm Shadow estreitou os olhos para a garota.

-Eu estou sendo forçado a cooperar. –ele rosnou.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Claro, porque você é fácil assim de ser capturado e mantido onde você não quer ficar.

-Eu gosto dela, a gente pode pegar para criar? –Ripcord perguntou sentando-se.

-Entra na fila, querido. Eu sou Darcy Lewis, embaixadora da boa vontade da SHIELD. Eu vim em nome do amor mútuo trocar uma ideia com você, General Hawk.

General Hawk também não parecia impressionado.

-Quem está no comando da SHIELD, agora que Fury morreu e Pierce foi revelado um traidor? –ele quis saber.

-Phil Coulson. –ela respondeu.

Isso fez o homem sorrir.

-Phil? Phil é um grande homem.

-Ele é! –Darcy apoiou –E um chuchu!

-Maria Hill ainda está na SHIELD?

Darcy virou-se chocada para Storm Shadow, que tinha feito a pergunta.

-Eu não sabia que você conhecia a Hill... Na verdade ela trabalha para a Stark Industries agora. –ela falou.

-Hum. –foi o comentário do homem.

E Darcy analisou o ninja. Realmente analisou. Ah...

-E ela ta solteira. –falou –Caso você esteja se perguntando.

Caraca, Hill tinha algum super poder? Ta que Darcy também achava a mulher mega foda e linda, mas ela parecia atrair todos os caras que a conheciam. Inclusive Darcy sabia que Steve também tivera uma quedinha por Maria no começo.

Agora ela se perguntava se mais alguem ia entrar na disputa além de Merlin/Arthur e Storm Shadow. Isso tinha potencial.

-Eu não estou. –ele falou por fim, entre os dentes.

-Sei. –Darcy falou, voz carregada de sarcasmo –Enfim, vida românticas a parte... Era mais isso mesmo. Vamos ser amigos de novo e cantar Kumbaya de mãos dadas.

Ripcord estava rindo muito, Duke estava se segurando para não seguir o exemplo.

O General ainda não parecia muito feliz com a coisa toda.

-Eu ja falei que sou filha do Barney Ross? –Darcy soltou de repente –Porque isso tende a fazer uma diferença.

Hawk arregalou os olhos.

-Você é a filha do Ross e da Krissy? –ele perguntou chocado –A última vez que eu te vi foi no seu batizado!

-Isso faz um tempinho. –Darcy cedeu –Mas é, sou eu. Agora convenhamos, você acha que papai e mamãe me deixariam trabalhando para qualquer agência?

-Krissy? De jeito nenhum! –ele pareca estar adorando a coisa toda –Como vai a família toda?

-A mesma bagunça de sempre. –Darcy admtiu –Se você tiver tempo e whisky eu te conto os babados todos. Até quem minha mãe namora hoje em dia.

-Acho que vamos voltar a ser amigos da SHIELD. –Duke comentou com Ripcord.

-A gente pode ficar com ela? Eu prometo que dou comida e levo pra passear. –o outro homem insistiu.

* * *

**N/A: Uhul!**

**Para quem não sabe, essa é Darcy dando uma volta no mundo de G. . Eu usei só o filme de 2009, porque eu odiei a sequência, então faz de conta que nada daquilo aconteceu... hahahahaha**

**Espero que tenham gostado, porque no próximo capítulo vamos finalmente conhecer a mãe de Darcy! Yey!**

**COMENTEM!**

**Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelo carinho e a paciência. A todos vocês um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo cheio de magia.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**N/A: Ah! Desculpa a demora (pra variar um pouco!) hahahaha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! **

**Finalmente vamos ver quem é a mãe da Darcy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Bom, não dava mais para fugir. Era hora de falar com sua mãe.

Isso ia ser... Intenso.

Não que Darcy não adorasse e respeitasse sua mãe, mas ela era especialista em criticar todas as escolhas da filha.

Barney sempre dissera que era porque Darcy era a única filha deles, e eles queriam o melhor para ela. Tudo o que nunca puderam ter. E, de certa forma, entendia que isso era sinal de amor.

Mas, cara, sua mãe era difícil de agradar.

Porém, la estava Darcy dirigindo pela Califórnia para um endereço que era praticamente uma segunda (ou seria terceira, quarta?) casa para ela.

Suas digitais ainda abriam a porta da frente!

-Bom dia, senhorita Lewis! –a recepcionista falou –Fique a vontade.

Ela não lembrava dessa mulher, mas devia imaginar que sua cara seria conhecida.

Estava andando pelo corredor quando três mulheres vieram em sua direção.

-Darcy! –as três falaram ao mesmo tempo, animadas.

-Meninas!

As três vieram abraça-la.

-Darcy, como você está linda! –a loira falou –Você fez alguma coisa com seu cabelo?

-E você está armada. –a oriental comentou.

-Eu adorei a cor do batom. –a ruiva completou.

-Calma, mulherada. Uma de cada vez. Natalie, eu não corto essa coisa faz uns três anos. Alex, sim, por causa do meu novo emprego. E Dylan, esse é o Ruby Woo da Mac. Milagres foram realizados por esse batom.

As três riram.

-Veio ver a mamãe? –Natalie adivinhou.

-Eu preciso falar com ela de algumas coisas. –Darcy admitiu –E vocês? Missão nova?

-Quem dera. –Dylan bufou –Agora é um monte de papelada e quase nada de diversão.

-Que pena. Mas me liguem se forem passar por Nova York. Nós podemos beber algo.

Darcy se despediu das três mulheres e continuou em direção ao escritório onde sabia que sua mãe estaria.

Entrou sem bater, porque alguem ja devia ter informado Kris que ela estava la.

-Bom dia, anjo.

-Bom dia, tio Charlie. –Darcy sorriu ao olhar para a caixa de som que conhecia desde criança.

-Darcy! –Kris Munroe, que continuava impecável e infálivel como sempre, levantou-se e veio abraçar a filha –Eu estive esperando por você! Você foi visitar seu pai primeiro!

-Desculpa, mãe, mas eu estava por perto.

-Sei. –Kris revirou os olhos –Charlie, podemos conversar mais tarde?

-Claro, Kris. Bom ver você, Darcy anjo. Você vai ficar por aqui?

-Sim, eu vou passar uns dias aqui com minha mãe preferida. –ela falou.

-Bajuladora. –Kris resmungou.

-Então nos falamos mais tarde. –Charlie falou rindo.

-Eu nunca sei se ele foi mesmo ou se ele fica ouvindo nossas conversas. –Darcy admitiu.

-Ele pode assistir os videos se quiser mais tarde. –Kris admitiu.

-Claro. –Darcy revirou os olhos –Desculpa ter demorado para aparecer, mãe. Você está incrível.

E era verdade, mas Kris sempre estava. Ela tinha engravidado tarde, por acidente. Todos os médicos tentaram convence-la a abortar, que era perigoso. Mas ninguém dizia a Kris Munroe o que fazer.

-Você está incrível, Darcy. –Kris falou sentando-se e indicando que Darcy devia fazer o mesmo –Seu pai me contou que você está trabalhando com a SHIELD.

-Que dedo-duro!

-Seu pai se preocupa com você, como eu. –Kris falou –Mas eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Darcy.

-Oi?

-Seu pai ficou choramingando que você fica se pondo em risco, mas nós sabemos que não é assim. –Kris falou com um sorriso enorme –Você é uma Monroe. Não há nada que você não possa fazer.

-Uau. Obrigada, mãe. –Darcy falou, realmente chocada –Eu achei que você ia ficar do lado do pai.

-Nem que eu fosse louca, querida. –Kris assegurou –E você pode dizer a sua agência que eles têm nosso total apoio. Eu ja falei com o Charlie sobre isso.

-Você é a melhor! –Darcy declarou abraçando a mulher.

Kris sorriu e apertou a filha contra si, antes de afasta-la e pegar o rosto dela entre as mãos.

-Sabe, os amigos do seu pai falam que você parece comigo só para irrita-lo. –ela falou –A verdade é que você parece com sua avó, a mãe do seu pai. Essa cara de mulher que quebra tudo para conseguir o que quer.

-Ai, mãe... Eu vou borrar meu rímel. –Darcy falou se abanando.

Kris riu.

-Mas é verdade e você está linda, Darcy. Algum mocinho novo? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Essa é a hora que eu finjo que não sei que você anda namorando? –a garota retrucou.

-Você ja foi visitar seu padrinho? –Kris perguntou.

-Você deve saber que não, ja que é ele que você anda namorando. –Darcy provocou.

-Ora, Darcy, de onde você tira essas ideias absurdas? –a mãe falou, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu te conto do meu, se você me contar do seu. –ela propôs por fim.

-Ai sim está um bom acordo. –Kris cedeu –Então sim, eu estou namorando seu tio, mas...

O grito de alegria de Darcy ecoou pelo andar inteiro.

* * *

**N/A: NOSSA! Surpresos? Hahahaha**

**Espero que sim!**

**A mãe da Darcy é a lendária Kris Munroe, interpretada pela maravilhosa Cheryl Ladd, no seriado original das Panteras, em 1976. Também contamos com a participação especial de Natalie, Dylan e Alex, interpretadas por Cameron Diaz, Drew Barrymore e Lucy Liu respectivamente, no ótimo filme de 2000.**

**Espero que vocês tenham curtido!**

**No próximo capítulo teremos o padrinho da Darcy!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	18. Capítulo 17

**N/A: Uau...**

**Eu devia me esconder e ficar na minha, porque eu sei que sumi u.u**

**Eu sinto muito, pela milésima vez, porque eu sempre sumo e sempre falo a mesma coisa u.u**

**Muito obrigada a todos pela paciência e pelo apoio!**

**Que bom que vocês gostaram da mãe da Darcy. Imagina a vida dessa menina crescendo! hahahahaha**

**Vamos conhecer o padrinho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Na verdade, Darcy tinha um motivo meio egoísta para querer que sua mãe assumisse o namoro: era impossível achar o padrinho quando ele queria sumir.

Darcy considerava todos os amigos do pai e da mãe como "tios", mas seu dindo era o preferido (embora ela nunca fosse dizer isso aos outros).

Além do mais, ela tinha motivos meio que pessoais para procurar a turma dele.

Encontrou o galpão que a mãe descrevera e entrou sem bater ou sacar armas. A turma deles era paranóica (não que eles não tivessem o direito) e todos adoravam atirar antes e perguntar bem depois.

Não tinha andado três metros quando sentiu o cano da arma contra seu ombro.

-Parada, princesa.

Darcy revirou os olhos e, num movimento rápido, ensinado por Alex, virou-se, pegou o braço do homem e arremessou-o no chão.

-Ai Darcy! –ele choramingou –Precisa de toda essa violência, mulher?

Darcy revirou os olhos.

-Com medo que eu estrague seu rostinho bonito, Face? –ela provocou.

E bota rostinho (e todo o resto) bonito nisso. Até esparramado no chão Face era uma obra prima de homem.

Ele abriu um sorriso super cafajeste e analisou-a de sua posição no chão.

-Você está um espetáculo como sempre, Darcy Roxy. –ele falou.

-Eu sei, Face. –ela falou para enche-lo.

-E você gosta de me ver no chão, né? –ele soltou um suspiro.

-Nas mais variadas posições. –ela retrucou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Face levantou-se rapidamente e laçou Darcy pela cintura.

-Vamos falar mais sobre essas posições. –ele propôs.

Darcy revirou os olhos.

-Tio Hannibal ta por aqui? –ela perguntou.

Face afastou-se rapidamente dela.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu estaria a metros de distância de você se ele estivesse. –ele resmungou –Se seu padrinho sonhasse que eu encostei um dedo em você, eu estaria morto.

-Muito provável. –ela falou com um sorriso agradável.

-Você não tem pena de um pobre homem, Darcy? –ele falou fazendo manha.

-Nem um pingo. –declarou seca –Agora vamos. Me leve até o tio.

Face começou a fazer exatamente isso. Até eles passarem perto demais de um canto escuro e ele empurra-la contra a parede e tirar todo o ar de Darcy.

É, ela tinha ótimos motivos para visitar tio Hannibal.

-Eu senti sua falta, Darcy Roxy. –Face falou quando os dois se separaram para respirar.

-Ah Face... Eu senti a sua também.

XxX

-Darcy!

A garota abraçou o padrinho. Tia Hannibal era demais: inteligente, divertido e cheio de histórias para contar. Ele e a turma de loucos que comandava estavam fugindo das autoridades por anos, desde que tinham sido acusados pela CIA de algo que não fizeram.

No meio tempo ainda aceitavam trabalhos e ajudavam pessoas que precisavam.

-Eu não te vejo há um bom tempo, Darcy Roxy. –ele falou com um sorriso enorme –Como você está?

-Bem. Onde estão os outros? –ela perguntou olhando em volta.

-Essa voz que eu ouço, vinda do nada, seria a doce voz de nossa doce Darcy Roxanne Munroe Ross? –Murdock perguntou saltitando para onde eles estavam.

-Jesus, Murdock, faz séculos que eu não escuto meu nome completo. –ela fez uma careta-Normalmente eu sou Darcy Lewis.

-Então, minha cara Darcy Lewis... –ele fez uma curvatura exagerada –É sempre um prazer ve-la.

-Bom ver você também, Murdock.

-Darcy Roxy! –B.A. apareceu trazendo uma garrafa de cerveja –Ouvi sua voz e pensei...

-Cerveja! –os dois completaram juntos.

-Como você nos achou, Darcy? –Hannibal quis saber.

-Minha mãe. –ela falou, então abriu um sorriso enorme para o padrinho –Que você está namorando!

E então Darcy viu algo que nunca imaginou na vida que veria: tio Hannibal corou.

Os outros três homens arregalaram os olhos.

-A Krissy? Você ta namorando a Krissy? –Face perguntou em choque.

-Chefe, bom trabalho! –Murdock deu um tapa nas costas de Hannibal.

-Calados, todos vocês! –ele pediu incomodado –Por que você estava me procurando mesmo?

-Ah sim, eu to trabalhando para SHIELD, a SHIELD ta precisando de homens fortes, másculos e cheios de honra. Dai eu pensei em vocês na hora!

Hannibal estava olhando para ela da mesma forma que olhava quando Darcy tinha seis anos e pedia uma granada emprestada.

-Não é assim pra vocês se alistarem e perderem as almas, juro! –ela falou –É mais uma equipe de apoio. Se a gente precisar de um socorro a gente grita e vocês ajudam.

Hannibal não parecia convencido.

-Phil prometeu que vai trabalhar para que vocês tenham os nomes limpos. –ela falou por fim –Eu disse que não ia entrar em contato nem com você, nem com tio Clay se não fosse assim.

-Clay? Você ja foi ve-lo?

-Ainda não. –Darcy admitiu –Eu tenho várias pessoas pra visitar ainda.

-Bom, vá visitar seus outros tios. –Hannibal falou sério –Se eles decidirem confiar na SHIELD, eu estarei com eles.

-Justo. –Darcy cedeu.

-Agora você... –ele continuou sério –Pode contar comigo sempre. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar.

-Bom, ja que você falou... –ela pareceu sem graça –Sabe onde ta o tio Clay?

Hannibal começou a rir. Clay e seus amigos loucos se escondiam até melhor que eles.

Quando virou-se para Face viu o homem bater duas vezes na tela do seu relógio. Hum, isso queria dizer que ele queria encontra-la mais tarde.

Que coisa né...

* * *

**N/A: E aí está!**

**O padrinho é o tio Hannibal, personagem do "Esquadrão Classe A". Eu escolhi usar o elenco do filme novo, que saiu em 2010 e conta com Liam Neeson (que tio!) e Bradley Cooper. Muitos fãs da série antiga odiaram o filme, mas eu gosto muito! hahahah**

**E aí, sabem quem é o tio Clay?**

**Comentem!**


End file.
